The Most Unforgettable Day of My Entire Life
by CatAnimeGirl218
Summary: Pairing:Naruto and Hinata. Hinata's having a refreshing walk around the forest when she found Naruto sleeping. When he woke up and meets Hinata, they had a cool walk in the forest and decides to explore it. Hinata shows Naruto to a place and stops there..


_Geeee….. Hi guyz… |I'm just looking out on a moon when this idea finally popped up. I'm always looking on a moon. I hope you like it! My first oneshot. Ready, Get Set, Read! XP_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. But I wish I am!**_

_**Claimer: This is MY idea**_

_**And**_

_**MY STORY!**_

_**MY STORY!**_

Hinata was taking a refreshing walk when… BUMP!

She bumped into a tree without her notice.

She stared at the tree. She heard someone snoring. She turned around it. She saw Naruto sleeping when… BUMP! Naruto fell in front of her.

"Eh? H-Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, wiping his saliva off his mouth.

"Umm….. I was just walking around when I bumped to this tree, then when I found you, you fell down…" She answered. "Err, is that so?" Naruto blushed. He has a BIG crush on Hinata, and this is his only chance to spend some time with her. "Err… Hinata….. Do you wanna come with me… for a walk?" He asked. Hinata blushed. 'Ow Naruto-kun, you're so sweet…' she thought. "Umm… ok." She answered.

Hinata and Naruto we're walking in the forest, talking and laughing. They we're so sweet. Then, something popped up on her mind.

"C'mon Naruto-kun, let's explore the forest." Hinata offered. "Really? Ok then!" Naruto accepted.

They toured around the forest. They smelled the refreshing air. They've found butterflies in the bushes of flowers. Climbed trees to found flying pigeons coming to them and they release, watching them fly away. The scenery was beautiful. Then they went down and play around the tall trees. Then, Hinata leads them to a much beautiful, wonderful, calm, and refreshing scenery. Naruto was strucked by amazement.

"Wow! What a wonderful place!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you know about this place anyway?" He asked. "I was walking around the forest another day when I found this place." Hinata replied. There was a huge waterfall (_**A/N: If you want to see how does that waterfall look like, watch Naruto Episode 148(It's not a Shippuden Episode.)**_. Trees and huge rocks are everywhere. Enough for privacy. The water is crystal clear. You can see yourself in it. There are big rocks on the sides of the waterfall. Hinata sat down on the beautiful landscape. But Naruto suddenly rush down to the water. Like it was a beach, not a waterfall. But suddenly….. BUMP! Naruto stumbled on a small (maybe half of his size) rock. Hinata quickly reached out for Naruto and they struggled for a rock big enough to heal Naruto's wound.

"Heh, sorry I didn't see it!" Naruto apologized. Hinata nodded and healed him. When Naruto was ok, they sat on a rock nearest to the waterfall. Hinata blushed, remembering all of their moments together. Naruto blushed, thinking about their moments too. Silence fell. They are enjoying the scenery. Watching the sunset. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Then Naruto's head on Hinata's. They we're sooooo sweet. After a while, Naruto's face was getting closer to Hinata's. But Naruto's mind shouts out 'Naruto wake up! You've got to be kidding me! I mean yourself! If Mr. Hyuga sees ya, you'll die! Remember, Hyuga Clan has Byakugan!'. But he didn't stop. "Hinata…" he whispered. "Yes?..." She asked. But she realized what's happening. 'Hinata stop it! Your father might be looking for you and uses his Byakugan. He might find you here!' Her mind shouts out. But she can't resist. This is the most beautiful moment of her entire life. So who was she to ruin such moment?

Their faces came closer to each other and their faces became redder than red until their lips met. They enjoyed every second of their moment until they broke apart to grasp for air. Their faces are as red as a beetroot. "Thank you…" Hinata said. Naruto's confused of what she said. "I've been waiting my entire life just for that….. That was my first kiss…" She muttered. Naruto smiled. He understood what she mean. He was so happy that he was her first kiss. And she's happy for that too.

After that, they continued to gaze at the sunset. When the sun was gone, Naruto though it was time for them to go. "Hinata, I think we should get home now. Your family might be waiting for you." Naruto said. "You're right Naruto-kun, Father might get angry and asks me what I am doing if I was just walking along the forest…" Hinata agreed. Naruto said "Hinata, maybe it's best to take you home." Hinata nodded in agreement. They say goodbye to the beautiful scenery and walked out the forest heading for the Hyuga residence. When they we're near it, they stopped. "Ummm….. Naruto-kun, maybe we should stop here. Father may see us." Hinata said. Naruto nodded. "So tomorrow again huh?" He asked. "Sure." She agreed. "See ya tomorrow then." He waved goodbye and walked away. Hinata walked away for her room.

"That was the most unforgettable day of my entire life…" Hinata though to herself. She tucked herself in her bed and began to fall asleep for the day tomorrow.

Yay! Done! Geeeee….. I Hope you all like it.

Reviews please!

Tell me what you think too, please!


End file.
